Hinata-Hitsugaya Lemon
by Aka Uchiha
Summary: It's a small lemon (the first thing I do) my favorite couple crossover Hitsugaya and Hinata, I hope you like it


NOTE: this is my first lemon to the public and more about my favorite crossover couple, do not know if they will like like me, I hope to leave their reviews and if they see the places where I need to polish them I appreciate the indicate .

Hiro-san: What the hell!And my story!

Aka: Gomennasai Hiro-san! But you know they are erased by formatting the compu T_T.

Hiro-san: Tsk, baka that you get for your stuff and not care!

Aka: Do not say that Hiro-san, if you care to you and Nowaki-kun.

Hiro-san: (blushing).

Aka: It is also my first lemon, but I'm shy to write perverted perversions U / / U.

Hinata and Toshiro: O / / O.

Aka: I hope you like you two (pointing to Hitsugaya and Hinata).

Hiro-san: (blushing) Well, that's true ... However, Aki-san does not own any naruto character or bleach.

Aka: Only the character Aki's mine, enjoy the story, little perverts.

.

.

.

.

EARLY MORNING:

**Matsumoto!** - They were always screaming, which unsurprisingly came from the tenth division.

**What happens Toshiro?** - Ask your Lieutenant listless.

**I think I have said more than a million times that you address me as Captain Hitsugaya**! - Was the claim of white movie "Let this woman will never understand" was his thought.

**Ya, well, I'm sorry Captain** - Although deep liked teasing his superior "Yes that's fine lol."

**Instead of slacking as usual, because the better you get to work and end up paperwork, you're the reason why Hinata-san stays late for wanting to help** - "So now 'Hinata-san', this it will be fun"

**With that Hinata-san? When longer Hyuuga?** - Rangiku asked wanting to disturb her a little Captain.

**Th-that's none of your business** - said the young captain, failing to prevent a slight blush appearing on her face.

**A let Capi ...** - No finish his sentence someone beating on the door.

**Come!** - Yell Hitsugaya, knowing full well who the person behind the door, making her blush intensified a bit.

**B-nice d-day Captain Hitsugaya, R-rangiku-san** - Hinata politely greeting upon entering the room.

**Hina-chan! What a coincidence** - Orange movie said cheerfully, "This is gonna be good" Matsumoto thought.

**E-seriously** - said with his typical blush while playing with his index fingers-**Umm, Rangiku-san eto Are you all right Captain Hitsugaya? **- Asked concerned "I hope you are not sick, it is a little red."

**No, do not worry, what happens is that we were just talking about you, is not it Captain?** - she turned his gaze to his superior.

**E-eh!** - Express Hinata blushed even more, "From me, to be spoken of me" - **What was it? **

**Well, really, is that Toshiro was asking that, that was what dress you fall in love for him** - as he could to the scruffy like laughing to see the expressions of both and went pale as a red box, "Oh sir it is golden lol, but then have consequences, that ultimately worth it".

Hitsugaya could not believe it, his limp and alcoholic Lieutenant had made it worse for your reputation and dignity, embarrassed him nothing more and nothing less than front of the last person he expected.

Hinata on the other hand was worse than her companion, could not leave the shock, had been caught off guard, could feel very well as her face heated up more and more, then hiso something in which she was an expert, she fainted.

**H-hinata!** - The Captain said at the time to react and pick up Hinata.

**Jajajajajajajajajaj** - Rangiku because she did not hold back achievement and laughed.

**Where is Hina-sama?** - Activity abruptly Aki, a serious expression opting to see her great friend and protected in the arms of white hair - **Hitsugaya, Matsumoto What happened?** - Addressing specifically Matsumoto.

**N-nothing happens** - fearful answered the orange hair.

**I hope so** - Walking to Hitsugaya -** Either way, I'll take a Hina-sama, it was assumed that only came to say goodbye to your day **- take Hinata said.

**Where are they?** - Asked the white film.

**In M.V1, you know what house right?** - Seeing the Captain nodded, Aki disappeared.

**Since that problem was solved, I now turn to take care of other 'small' problem more** - how serious Hitsugaya said.

**Q-what do you think? Do Captain?** - "It's time for my punishment."

**Well Rangiku** - began to speak in a macabre way - **Since you dared you to do such act ashamed of me just now, you will pay. **

**H-how? **

**I** **will enjoy 'playing' "torturing" today** - I said to Hyuonnimaru desfundo.

**Captain please forgive me!** - Rangiku said while running for his life from the hands of his superior, "No, I'm too young to die"

**Matsumoto!** - And then the young Captain was Lieutenant after his head while thinking about one thing only "kill once and for all to Rangiku."

LATER:

**Uum, Where am I?** - Said Hinata after recovering from fainting.

**With that and woke up as your question, the suit is at home here while swooning** - Le replied Aki who was wearing a red sweatshirt a little loose with black borders, gloves of the same color, blue pants and white shoes with red converse is toward her touching her face - **apparently no fever.**

**E-eto Aki-san, what happened exactly?** - Asked a little embarrassed when hearing the word swoon.

**I do not know, just get where you was and saw you there unconscious in the arms of Hitsugaya, do not remember anything?**

**Uum** - Hinata began to blush to remember the reason for your problem - **P-because really ...**

**No need to tell me if you do not want** - Heading for the door - **You better change and get off to eat something, by the way Neji-san said that the left would come to visit next week** - said he left the room.

**Q-what a shame, well you better do what Aki said** - "Knowing Toshiro-kun probably going to kill Rangiku-san."

20 MINUTES LATER:

**Well, it's time to lose** - Hinata, who wore a green shirt with white, white pants and black shoes, entering the kitchen an old friend said he found it.

**Hello Hinata** - Salute this.

**H-hello S-sasuke-san** - returned the greeting, not yet used to the dark look Uchiha.

**We have already talked about it, just tell me Sasuke. **

**I'll try next** - Distressed sat at the Uchiha.

**Take** - Aki passing a plate of food to Hinata - **I hope you like it **- to sit next to Sasuke.

**You guys will not eat? **

**Sasuke invited me to eat out** - Aki answered.

**Hum** - the response was jet.

**I see** - finished eating, she continued to fire her two friends.

**Hina-sama you take care, see you tomorrow. **

**Huh? **

I **steal your friend for the night** - clarify the Uchiha.

**Goodbye!** - Hinata said, closing the door.

**Ready? Aki-chan** - Whisper smiling.

**Well neko-chan where you plan to take? **- Aki whispered back.

**You'll see** - both went no further.

HOME OF HINATA:

Being inside, Hinata went to the kitchen to wash your dirty plate, was so distracted that I do not notice the presence of someone else in your home.

**I wonder what will Toshiro-kun** - No more finished saying that, she could feel both arms around her waist.

**Good to know that you care about my Hime** - Toshiro whispered directly into her ear.

**T-toshiro-kun!** - she said blushing and amazed by the fact of feeling his breath hitting your skin.

**Hime forgive me for it this morning, did not mean that you pass out **- you said Hinata turned around to face front.

**Do not worry, eto n-you were not very severe with Rangiku-san right?** - Distressed and worried ask to her partner.

**No, somehow I manage to sneak** - he answered annoyed, "But pay me the next time I see her."

**Q-that well** - "From the exception I Ran ..." - **ah!** - He could not finish because Hitsugaya attacked kisses her neck.

Hinata realized at that moment two things, the first that had no escape a pair of arms and the second well knew where she was going to for that. At first, she thought it was all a dream around, but one bite left by her lover was the key to be aware that what was actually happening, and not realize that more rapid movement in his companion had her cornered on the wall of her room, wrapping her hands on the neck of Toshiro turned to kiss him on the lips, where their tongues battled for dominance of each other's mouths.

During the kiss felt like their bodies both demanded more contact with the other, both pulse quicken increasingly, as they shared passionate kisses and caresses inadvertently Hinata stepped closer to her body feeling like this Toshiro kissed increasingly passionately, biting his lip when his companion pressed her closer to him with both arms holding her possessively.

**T-toshiro-k-kun** - Toshiro traced to feel wet kisses and small bites on her neck, "Let everyone know once and for all that she's MINE 'was the thought of seeing how it would haired leaving marks in that soft skin.

With her breath, Hinata could not help but close her eyes as she gave in to the passion of the moment. Hitsugaya then turned back to face his lover without being able to resist the pearly look angelic before him, shorten the distance between them devouring lips Hinata, taking her by the hips, making this'll wind lifted the legs around his waist, squeezing and stroking her legs, making Hinata's clinging to his body.

**Ah!Ah!** - What was the pink lips escaped Hinata, achieving more warm to Hitsugaya, reaching more moans, making it more white movie making squeezing her feel erection at his companion.

**H-hinata** - gasp Captain, knowing that would hold no more without thinking twice leaned back to beautiful girl in bed. Closing her eyes, Hinata let her partner stripped of her shirt, sighing as if to feel her as she passionately kissed, Hinata looking for ways to loosen Toshiro shirt, when walk her hands on the strong male torso.

Regardless of anything else, both let themselves be guided by desire, he unbuttoned and I take advantage bra leaving her breasts exposed. Amid gasps Hinata arch her back to feel Hitsugaya placed both hands on her bare breasts, she felt more like this brought his mouth to her breasts. Hotter still, young hands to take her pants to get rid of them, doing the same with his, soon the two were without any garment that clog.

Kissing on the lips, Hitsugaya opened Hinata's legs standing him in their midst, causing it to completely feel stronger erection touching her, moaning, losing them both. Hinata closed her eyes when she felt a strong presence among her thigh looking for ways to enter.

**To ... shiro .. Ah!** - I call it heavily.

**Hin ... ata** - Hugging her tightly with one hand while the other took her hip, finally entering it.

**Ah!** - Twisting and panting, Hinata could feel Hitsugaya member came closer to her, feeling a slight pain to feel full, making you tense, immediately could feel the lips of her perch on his own lover. Hitsugaya begins to retreat a bit to dive into it right away, again and again, feeling the vaginal walls of her lover conformed to his manhood.

You could hear the moans and words of love that filled the room where two people were enjoying the warmth of the other.

**Aagh!Ah!Ah! F-Faster** - were the words groans as he professed women.

**Uugh!Ah!** - Smiling at your partner meet your demand, so leaning on his knees, took both hands hip woman and began harder and faster.

**Toshirooooooooo!** - Hinata yelled, failing to suppress his moan over, wrapping his legs around the waist of the other, could feel more within the Hitsugaya member.

**Uugh!** - Moaning Toshiro, the penetrated even to feel inside her, knowing that soon come to an orgasm, wanting her to come first, increase more speed and with a final deep thrust and Hinata came.

**TOSHIROOOOOOOOO!** - When he feel the vaginal walls squeezed his cock, Hitsugaya did not resist more.

**HINATAAAAAAAAAAA!** - He dropped his body on hers, as he caught his breath.

After five minutes, Hitsugaya rose slightly leaning on both elbows, I see the face of Hinata "MY Woman" was his thought, and boy was his woman, the marks on her neck for her was proof of that and poor the one who comes close.

**I love you Hime** - said stroking his face.

**I love you too Toshiro-kun** - Hinata answered, with all the love she felt, feeling sleepy surrendered to the call of sleep, sleeping will be embraced by the love of her life with they legs entwined ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aka: Hey there my first lemon!

Hiro-san: To be the first is a bit strong. Ô_Ó.

Aka: I told you I'm a perverted... By the way, people who read this I need you to help me choose, and I'm thinking of a little story Yaoi where Hinata Hyuuga (pointing to Hinata) is MAN and ...

Toshiro: (Interrupting) AS SHE WILL BE A MAN!

Aka: If you do not want to be a lemon Hinata-Hime back to you.

Hinata and Toshiro: O / / O.

Hinata: Uum, eto T-toshiro-kun, do not get mad t-Aka-san will know what it will do.

Toshiro: Tsk, only if she promises not to do anything embarrassing or perverted and Kamijou-san and will be the monitor.

Aka and Hiro-san: I do not promise anything ¬ _ ¬

Toshiro: WHAT!

Aka: USURAI! If you want to be in the fic yaoi with Hinata-Hime is better shut your mouth, (making Hitsugaya shut up) Well, as I said, the fic is yaoi, Hinata will be MAN (looking defiantly at Toshiro) but do not know whether to a crossover with Junjou or with naruto characters.

Hiro-san: Those who vote for the crossover, vote for a character to be the partner of Hinata-kun, it will do the same for those who do not want crossover, should select the character Naruto wanting to stay with Hinata, including the akatsuki, menma and sasuke from road to ninja.

Aka: Also can choose Toshiro, Ichigo, Byakuya or Ulquiorra, it will depend on if you want, but just be invited, none of them will be with Hinata, also if you want to go LEMON! _ .

Hiro-san: Aah, as you welcome your comments and thanks for reading this.

SAYONARA!


End file.
